


Moving on is Always the Hardest

by NiamIsReal



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:54:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiamIsReal/pseuds/NiamIsReal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:Hey <3 Could you do a Story like this. Liam is going to get married to his new BF Louis. But then his Highschool Sweetheart Niall returns. He broke Liams Heart Years ago. You can decide how its going to end. Either Lilo or Niam <3 Would be amazing :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving on is Always the Hardest

Liam and Niall had always been friends. Ever since Liam moved next door to Niall, which was their first year in elementary school, they had been joined at the hip. Niall with his funny sayings, his cute accent, light ocean blue eyes and bright yellow blonde hair and Liam with his chocolate brown hair and eyes, that always seemed to twinkle when he looked in the light, his great personality and that charming smile that just so happened to make everyone happy. That is what kept Liam and Niall together. Liam was the kind of guy to go to parties, but he was also kind of the quiet one as well and he also knew how to keep Niall in check when he would spaz out over something, but soon enough Liam and Niall grew tired of one another. They kept on having little quarrels about the slightest things, but Liam always knew that it was better for them to move on and that is when he met Louis. Maybe the reason why Liam picked Louis is because he reminded him too much of the boy who he once loved.

“Liam! Liam babe wake up!” Niall yelled softly as he threw a pencil at Liam’s head. Liam jolted awake shaking his head making his hair shake as well.

“W-where are we?” Liam asked as he yawned stretching a little bit. Niall just laughed and shook his head patting his boyfriend’s back lightly.

“We’re in Math…you goober, you fell asleep again.” Niall said as he gave Liam a stern look. Liam groaned. He always hated Math and he was ready to get out of school and move on with his life. Niall chuckled at Liam’s stubbornness.

“I hate when you wake me from a good dream…” Liam mumbled as he glared over to Niall. The younger boy looked down at his homework sheet biting his lip softly. 

“W-what was your dream about?” Niall asked toying with his pencil. Liam looked to Niall and smirked and turned and whispered in Niall’s ear, “I was banging your brains out in the Biology room.” Liam smirked kissing along Niall’s ear. The Irish boy’s face became as red as a tomato.

“Y-you were?” Niall asked as he eyes became wide and full of lust. Liam nodded kissing down Niall’s neck. Niall bit his lip. Before Liam could take things too far the bell rang. 

“We’ll continue after school.” Liam whispered as he kissed Niall goodbye and went on their separate ways. Liam was walking down the hallway when he bumped into someone. 

“Oh sorry mate” said the boy with the brown fluffy hair. Liam blushed. He looked so beautiful! His eyes were really blue and his hair looked so soft. Wait what was Liam doing, he had a boyfriend, Niall and he loved him to bits. Liam shook his head and looked at the boy.

“Nah, it’s ok.” Liam said flashing the boy his genuine toothy smile. The smaller boy giggled a bit, “I’m Louis, Louis Tomlinson.” He said as he looked to the taller boy. Liam stuck out his hand and Louis shook it. “Names Liam, Liam Payne.” He smiled back.

“If you don’t mind me asking, but are you new here?” Liam asked as he walked towards the gym Louis by his side. 

“Yeah, just moved here from Doncaster.” Louis said as he followed Liam to the gym. Liam nodded his head and walked down to the locker room. When the two boys got to the locker room Louis bit his lip. Even though he was informed on what to bring he still forgot to bring an extra pair of clothes to change out of. 

“Hey Liam, do you have an extra pair of clothes?” Louis asked as he looked at the taller boy with a nervous look. Liam nodded and handed Louis a pair of black shorts, a white t-shirt and some trainers. Louis thanked him and began to change. Liam took quick glances over at Louis and chewed lightly on his bottom lip. Louis was fit! He could see the outline of his abs and his biceps weren’t too bad. Liam what the hell are you thinking?! Niall is your bloody boyfriend! Stop drooling over someone you just met three minutes ago! Liam cursed under his breath, quickly got dressed and waited for Louis to be done.

“Let’s go up.” Louis said as he walked over to Liam. Liam chuckles, he knew that the shirt that he gave Louis is way too big for him, but it made him look cu-No Liam don’t say it! Liam got in front of Louis so that he wouldn’t have to look at him with his baggy shit on. When they got to the gym their gym teacher, Mr. Jackson, was waiting for them by the bleachers. When the final bell rang he took attendance and told the class what they were doing today.

“Ok class I am going to split you up into groups of four and we will head down to the weight room and I will tell you what to do yeah?” He said as he started to pair the class up.

“Alright let’s see here,” he stopped to think for a second then he went on, “Tomlinson, Payne, Styles and Malik.” Liam sighed. He knew that Harry Styles and Zayn Malik weren’t that good at gym. Harry was a tall boy, about as tall as Liam, but he was just the opposite. He’s a very clumsy boy and not that good at sports, or anything that has to do with balls, bats or running. Zayn Malik was the kid who always sat in the corner not talking to anyone. It is like his is a closed book and only his closest friends can get to know him better.

Mr. Jackson led the class down to the weight room and the class gathered around him waiting for him to give them the instructions on what to do.

“Ok guys, today is a timed work out, your grade will depend on how fast you complete this work out.” Half of the class groaned or muttered something under their breath the other half smiled their cocky smiles, Liam was that half of the class. He loved it when they did their timed work outs. It made him feel great whenever he got done in the top five of the class. 

“Now, you and your group members have to finish together or in the same amount of time. I’m talking to you Payne,” Mr. Jackson said smirking as he pointed his finger at Liam. The brunette looked down in embarrassment. “Now as I was saying, there will be no cheating or skipping out on what you have to do.” He said handing the groups a piece of paper. Liam got the paper and brought it back to the other three. Zayn and Harry looked over Liam’s shoulder gasped. The paper read:

2 laps around the gym  
100 double-unders or 200 regular jumps w/ jump rope  
2 laps around the gym  
35 box squats  
2 laps around the gym   
10 bench-presses (which ever which ever weight you choose)  
2 laps around the gym  
Finishing time: ___:___

“Is Jackson trying to kill us?!” Zayn exclaimed as he looked at the paper gobsmacked. Liam scoffed, “This is the harder gym class Zayn.” He said crossing his arms over his chest. Zayn rolled his eyes and looked to Harry who stared blankly at the piece of paper.

“You have got to be kidding me!” Harry said a small groan coming from his mouth. Louis looked over to the time and sighed, “We better get going or else we will probably get a bad grade…” Louis said as he started to run up the stairs of the weight room into the gym and ran around the gym. Liam ran besides Louis with Harry and Zayn trailing behind them.

At the end of the class ‘Liam’s Team’ had finished around the middle. Liam wasn’t that happy with his score, he blamed Harry and Zayn for that. Liam walked Louis to his locker and waved goodbye to him. 

“Oh wait!” Louis called as he ran to Liam and handed him a piece of paper with his number on it. Liam blushed and looked at it. “Call me sometime.” Louis winked wriggling his fingers at Liam. The brunette blushed a little bit and watched Louis walk away. Maybe I should call him sometime…Liam stop you have Niall!! Liam groaned and walked to the health room and waited for Niall there.

When Niall came out of the room he hugged Liam around the waist giving him a big wet kiss on the cheek. Liam giggled and kissed Niall’s forehead.

“How was health class babe?” Liam asked as he took Niall’s hand as they walked to the lockers. Niall shrugged.

“Eh, it was ok. We got to watch a sex video though,” then Niall’s face became a deep shade of red, “I-I may have imagined it as us…and may or may not gotten a boner…” Niall said as he bit his lip looking down playing with his hands. Liam smirked and kissed Niall’s lips.

“You got hard from watching that?” Liam asked sounding a little bit surprised. Niall nodded slowly his cheeks red with embarrassment. The older lad just giggled and helped Niall get his things. The Irish lad smiled at Liam and kissed his cheek. Liam blushed and they walked out to Liam’s car. 

When they were walking there Liam looked over and saw Louis. He was talking with a kid whose name is Ollie. Louis seemed to notice Liam’s gaze, he glanced over at Liam and smiled. Liam nodded to Louis and then grabbed Niall’s hand. Louis bit his lip and looked back to Ollie.

“You like him…don’t you Lou...” Ollie said as he looked to Louis crossing his arms. Louis rolled his eyes. 

“Do not…” he mumbled looking down, but really to be honest. Louis did in fact like Liam. He knew that he had Niall, but Niall seemed a bit sketchy to Louis. He didn’t know why, but he did. Louis sighed as he watched Liam drive off with Liam.  
~~~

After the boys graduated Liam and Niall started to fight more and more. Mainly it was because Niall thought that Liam was cheating on Niall with Louis, but that wasn’t the case. In fact it was Niall who was cheating on Liam with different guys. 

Louis came over to Liam and Niall’s dorm room because Liam had to talk to Liam about something that he had planned for Niall. Louis smiled as he knocked on the door, it was Niall who answered the door. Niall rolled his eyes as he opened the door.

“Li, babe you boyfriend is here…” Niall said as he narrowed his eyes at Liam. Liam rolled his eyes and swatted Niall in the back of his head. 

“He’s not my boyfriend, just a friend babe, you know that I love you.” Liam said as he kissed Niall’s lips quickly. Niall sighed as he watched them leave. Liam and Louis walked down to a nearby café to talk.

When they got there Liam paid for their coffee and little snacks. They sat in the back of the café and started to talk.

“So Lou…Niall and I are coming up on our 4 year anniversary and I think I am going to ask him to marry me.” Liam said as he looked down at his coffee. No Liam! Don’t marry him! He isn’t good enough for you! Please don’t do this to yourself, I love you Liam, ditch Niall and come to me! This can’t be happening! Louis thought, but his face only shown a smile. Deep down it killed to see Liam, the love of his life, with someone else that didn’t even care for Liam. Louis knew what Niall did whenever they went to one of the college parties. Niall would hook up with random guys and Liam wouldn’t even notice. 

“I’m so happy for you two…” Louis said his voice cracking a bit. Louis didn’t want this to happen. He wanted to be the one that Liam was proposing to, not Niall. Liam smiled and looked to Louis,

“Are you ok Lou?” Liam asked as he set his drink down and looked to Louis. Louis sighed and bit his lip.

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine.” He whispered not wanting to cry in front of Liam. Liam shook his head and looked at Louis.

“I know that something isn’t fine, now tell me.” Liam said glaring at Louis. Louis sighed and looked to Liam.

“You want me to tell you? Because I know that you’ll deny it Li! I’m in love with you! Niall has been cheating on you with other men while you’re away,” Louis sighed and ran a hand through his messy brown hair, “I caught him with a guy once, he told me not to tell you, but here I am, telling you about it. Please Li, don’t do something that you will regret in the future...” Louis said as he started to walk out. Liam pushed his chair back and grabbed Louis’ wrist. 

“You’re lying! Niall would never do such thing! He loves me!” Liam said as he growled looking to Louis. The older boy just scoffed.

“Go to your dorm Li, go and see what your precious boyfriend is doing.” Louis spat as he yanked his arm away from Liam and walked away. Liam sighed and walked back to the dorm that he and Niall shared. Louis can’t be right, Niall loves me and I love him. Liam thought he opened the door and looked down at the ground. 

“Hey Ni, I’ve got a sur—“Liam couldn’t believe his eyes. He looked at Niall with wide eyes. Louis was right…Liam thought as he saw Niall on his hands and knees and some random boy about to finish up the job. 

“L-Liam…baby it’s not what it looks like...” Niall said as he scurried off the bed and ran over to Liam and hugged him. 

“Niall get off of me!” Liam yelled, “Louis was right! You were cheating on me and I was too stupid to notice!” Liam spat bawling up his fists. 

“No Li, you’re not stupid ok?” Niall said as he kissed the older boy’s lips. Liam felt something different when Niall kissed him. Liam pushed Niall off and glared at him. “You’re drunk and you hooked up with someone!” Liam spat as he walked in and packed his things. 

“B-babe?” Niall whimpered as he watched Liam pack.

“I’m not your babe anymore Niall!” Liam yelled as he looked to him. “We are done, we are over. Have fun with your new toy.” Liam growled as he walked out leaving Niall a crying mess on their dorm floor. Liam sniffed as he took his things and walked to Louis’ dorm and knocked on his door. Louis came to the door with a blanket wrapped around him. He opened the door and saw Liam.

“You were right, I-I’m sorry I didn’t b-believe you…” Liam mumbled as he hugged Louis tight. Louis sighed and pulled Liam into his room. He sat Liam on his bed and kissed his forehead.

“I’m sorry Li…I really am..” Louis whispered as he went over to his tiny kitchen and made Liam a cup of his famous Yorkshire Tea. He slowly walked over to the young, crying boy, “here Li..” whispered Louis as he handed Liam his tea. Liam sniffed and took it. 

“T-thanks Louis..” Liam mumbled as he sniffed, wiping his eyes a little bit. Louis sighed and grabbed Liam and engulfed him into a big bear hug. 

“Just forget about him Li, he doesn’t need your tears. He shouldn’t have done that to you Li. You’re an amazing person and you deserve someone better..” Louis whispered into Liam’s ear. Liam looked to Louis. He blushed slightly when his brown eyes met Louis’ blue ones. Both of the boys bit their lips. Louis started to lean in and Liam closed the gap between then and kissed Louis. Louis’ heart raced as Louis kissed Liam back. Once they pulled away Liam bit his lip and they stood in the dreaded awkward silence, then Louis spoke.

“L-Liam I-“ Louis was cut off by Liam’s lips. This time the kiss was more wanting, rushed and heated. Louis’s mind was screaming now and so was Liam’s. The younger boy sucked on Louis’ bottom lip and the older one generously opened his mouth to let Liam in. Liam moaned as he explored Louis’ mouth with his tongue. He licked around his teeth and sucked on his tongue making Louis moan in pleasure. Liam pulled away and looked into Louis’ eyes. 

“I-I’m so sorry I didn’t believe you Louis…I’ve been an idiot for not believing you..” Liam whispered as he looked down and took Louis’ hand in his and intertwined their fingers. Louis looked to Liam and nodded slowly. He bit his lip and pecked Liam’s cheek.

“I know Liam..” Louis sighed and looked down too. “I-I want to ask you something..” Louis whispered as he and Liam both looked back up into each other’s eyes. Liam bit his lip and was silent, allowing Louis to speak.

“Liam, will you be my boyfriend…” Louis asked. Liam’s eyes widened and the younger boy nodded his head. “Yes Louis, I will be your boyfriend!” Liam said as he kissed Louis again. Louis smiled and wrapped his arms around Liam’s neck and pulled himself closer. He really did love Liam and Liam knew that Louis loved him as well.  
~~~

Liam’s heart was racing. He was waiting for Louis, his boyfriend of three years now, to get off of the plane. Liam went through his mind what he was going to say to Louis. He chewed on his bottom lip as he heard the lady over the loud speaker say that the plane that Louis was on is landing. Liam gulped and pulled out the little black box that held the silver band in it and checked to make sure nothing bad had happened to it. Liam let out a heavy sigh as he saw Louis come off of the plane and into the airport. Once their eyes met the older of the two ran and jumped into the younger one’s arms.

“God Li, you’ve bulked up!” Louis said, it’s as if he was gone for a year, it was one three months he was gone. Liam chuckled and placed a small kiss upon his lips. 

“I missed you so much Lou, I-I couldn’t stop thinking about you..” Liam whispered as he took Louis’ hand in his. Louis smiled and kissed Liam. Then then inevitable happened, Louis’ eyes grew wide as he saw Liam get down on one knee. Louis gasped softly as he watched Liam pull out a small box.

“Louis, it’s been the best three years of my life that we have spent together. I couldn’t have sked for a better boyfriend. You are my world Louis, even though we did had some rough patches in our way, that didn’t stop me from loving you. Louis you always make me feel happy whenever you’re telling one of your jokes,” Liam chuckled lightly as he looked to Louis who was in tears. “Lou, what I am trying to say is…will you marry me Lou?” Liam asked as he opened the box to show a small silver band that was big enough to fit around Louis’ ring finger. Louis nodded quickly.

“Yes Liam! Oh a million times yes!” Louis said with tears in his eyes as he saw Liam slip the ring on his finger. A couple of random people who were watching clapped as they saw the couple hug and kiss. Liam smiled as he pulled away from Louis.

“I love you Lou..” Liam whispered.

“I love you more..” Louis smirked as he kissed Liam, who rolled his eyes and tugged Louis out of the airport and talked about their wedding and what they were going to do for it. 

“So, I was thinking we’d have it in Pairs, because it’s beautiful. We’ll invite our family and friends and then our honeymoon will be where you want to go..” Liam smiled as he held Louis’ had as he drove back to their flat. Louis looked to Liam and smiled as he gave him a big kiss on the lips.

“You are amazing, did you know that?” Louis said giggling. Liam nodded and carried Louis inside and set him down on the couch and they cuddled until they both fell asleep tangled in each other’s arms and legs.  
~~~

About two months later, Liam was fixing his tie getting ready to be wed to Louis when someone came into his dressing room. “Lou, babe I thought that we--.” Liam was cut off when he turned around to see Niall standing there. Niall looked Liam up and down and hugged him tightly. 

“I’m so sorry Liam..” Niall sobbed. Liam frowned and pushed Niall off of him.

“S’bit late for that mate..” Liam said turning around and fixing his tie. Niall looked down and frowned and bit his lip as he saw that Liam was having trouble. “Here…” He mumbled as he turned Liam around and started to fix his tie. Liam nor Niall said anything, there was just an awkward silence that hung in the air. Then Niall looked up, big mistake. Niall looked into Liam’s brown eyes and Liam looked into Niall’s blue ones. The younger boy sighed and mentally cursed himself as he cupped Liam’s cheeks and kissed him straight on the lips. Liam just stood there in shock. He was stiff. His brain was screaming for him to push away, but he just couldn’t make himself do it. When Liam came back to reality he pushed Niall away and glared at him.

“Niall! I’m getting married in less than ten minutes! What in the hell was that for?!” Liam said a bit flustered with his blonde haired friend. Niall looked down and played with his hands.

“I-I just wanted to say goodbye Liam, I just needed that kiss because I’m leaving after the wedding.” Niall whispered. Liam looked to Niall shocked.

“W-where are you going?” Liam mumbled looking down at his shiny black shoes. 

“I’m going to Hollywood. I’m gonna be an actor…” Niall said pulling off a weak smile. Liam sighed and pulled Niall into a tight hug. 

“I hope you have fun..” Liam whispered as he kissed the top of Niall’s head. Niall blushed a little bit and nuzzled his face into Liam’s neck taking in his scent. After their hug Niall pulled away and walked out. Before he left the Irish boy simply said, “I still love you, you know…” and with that he left leaving Liam standing there still shocked. He hasn’t seen Niall in over three years and now he decides to show up? Liam sighed as he walked up to the alter waiting for Louis to come. When he did come. Liam smiled, but a certain blonde boy caught his eye. He saw Niall sitting alone in the back pew of the church looking straight at Liam.

“Li, babe you ok?” Louis whispered. Liam smiled and looked to Louis, giving him a small nod. The preacher came up between them and started the wedding. When he was done he had Liam and Louis slip on their rings.

“I now pronounce you man and man, you may kiss the groom.” He said. Liam and Louis smiled at each other and leaned in for a kiss. Once their lips attached, Liam looked out of the corner of his eye and saw Niall get up and leave. When they pulled away and walked down to the reception hall, Liam quietly stepped out and ran out to Niall.

“Niall!” he yelled after the blonde boy. Niall turned around and looked to Liam. The older boy came running and grabbed Niall’s wrist. They exchanged glances back and forth until Liam spoke, “I-I,” he sighed and looked down as he let go of Niall’s wrist. “Keep in touch, yeah?” Liam whispered. Niall nodded slowly. They shared one last hug before Niall got into the yellow taxi and drove off into the sunset. 

Louis came out oblivious to the whole situation and wrapped his arms around Liam’s waist and rested his chin on the younger boy’s shoulder. Liam smiled and placed his hands on top of Louis’ and looked at their rings.

Liam never found out why Niall showed up to his wedding, but if it was fate telling him something or God saying that he had made a mistake, he sure didn’t know how to take a hint or see the signs. Liam looked up to the orange and red sky and thought long and hard.

Did I make a mistake? Should it be Niall instead of Louis?


End file.
